


dying takes longer (the second time around)

by Fandomcraziness22



Series: the second time around [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but then it comes back to canon, kinda canon-divergent, sorry in advance, the boys are in pain, the jolts hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomcraziness22/pseuds/Fandomcraziness22
Summary: What if the jolts had lasted a little longer before Julie could give her boys the magic hug?Takes place during 1x09, starting right after the Orpheum performanceAlex, Luke and Reggie's povWritten for JATP Appreciation Week Day 7: write something set in canon-verse (mine's a little canon-divergent, sorrynotsorry)
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: the second time around [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006419
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	dying takes longer (the second time around)

**Author's Note:**

> Find Julie's pov in the companion, Watching is Harder (the second time around). This one is much longer because I had to fit all three boys' thoughts in here

Luke can feel that nothing has changed as they finish the last notes of their song. They’ve played the Orpheum, the show they never got to play as living humans. This was supposed to be their unfinished business. But as he stands next to Julie, grabbing Alex’s hand, soaking in the applause with Reggie, he knows that nothing is different. There’s no bright light to welcome them, no dissipation of their bodies as they pass into the unknown.

Alex knows it too, so when he glances at Reggie, he gives a slight nod to show they are gonna poof out behind the theater. He squeezes Luke’s hand as they disappear from everyone, leaving Julie alone on the stage meant for all of them.

The boys land in the alleyway by the stage door, and only have a second to recover before a jolt hits them, purple sparks flying as they double over. Reggie coughs, feeling that one hit hard.

“Well, at least we know for sure that playing here wasn’t our unfinished business,” Alex says what all three were thinking.

“We can’t tell Julie,” Luke says immediately. “She thinks we crossed over, and she doesn’t need more hurt in her life _.” More than us leaving already is giving her_ , he thinks. Luke hates that they couldn’t stay with Julie to explore their new sound. That they won’t be able to write any more songs together, that he won’t be able to see her smile at Flynn’s teasing or her cute nose wrinkle when she shares the microphone with him. He hates leaving her; it feels too similar to how he left his parents. So much left to do, never enough time.

Alex nods, ever the practical one. “We gotta get out of here then. I don’t really feel like dying a second time this close to our first death spot.”

All three boys grimace and agree. “We could go to the beach,” Reggie suggests. The waves always calm him down (they had since he was little), and he could do with a little comfort right now.

Luke nods, and even though they don’t have to hold hands to poof anywhere, Alex grabs Luke and Reggie, pulling them away from the dark alley. They land on the sand, only a few feet away from the waves. This time, they have a full minute to enjoy the view of the darkened beach before a jolt rocks them. Alex is the one coughing this time, and Reggie’s suddenly lightheaded (he didn’t know that was possible for a ghost).

Luke grits his teeth, pushing through the pain and looking out over the dark horizon. He wishes he could feel the water, but he’s tried that already. It doesn’t behave the same as a table, where if he wants to he can be solid on top of it, or like a notebook that he can put down and Julie can pick up. Water is different, and he wishes _he_ was different so he didn’t have to worry about dying again.

“This sucks,” Reggie comments when the dark spots fade from his eyes. He sits down on the sand, running the grains between his fingers. The sand behaves better than the water does, so he grabs fistfuls of sand and tries not to imagine it as their lives running out (again).

“Yeah,” Alex agrees. No one says anything for a while, all three content to watch the waves and think. Another jolt hits them, tearing low moans from their mouths. They clutch their stomachs, trying to fight through the violent twisting their insides are doing. The pain has been increasing since Caleb stole them away to his club, and none of the boys want to think about what that means. Reggie starts crying, the pain too much to bear.

They sit, panting in the sand, and Luke reaches for Alex’s arm, holding his friend as he recovers from the jolt. He knows Reggie loves the beach, and although he does too, he doesn’t think he wants to spend his last moments this far away from Julie. The studio had been his home for the last year after he ran away, and becoming ghosts hadn’t really changed that. Julie had infused it with life over the last month, and even if she never saw them again, Luke would comfort himself with the fact that she still had music in her life.

“How would you boys feel about going back to the studio?” Luke makes himself ask. He’s being selfish, yes. He knows the beach is Reggie’s favorite space, and Luke just wants to be closer to Julie.

“She’s gonna find us,” Alex points out. “She’s going to come out and say goodbye, and I thought we decided not to do that to her?”

It’s not that Alex doesn’t want to talk to Julie. On the contrary, he really wishes he had had time to say goodbye, to thank her for the music they created, for being a safe space for him, for showing him the wonders of 2020 life. For not giving up on their band. But he also doesn’t want Julie to see them go. She just lost her mom a year ago, and even though they’ve never spoken explicitly about how her mom passed, he’s picked up that it was a slow, incoming thing her family had to watch. And he doesn’t know how much time they have left, and he’d rather not let Julie go through that again.

“But maybe she won’t,” Reggie argues. “She’ll be tired from the rest of the concert, and she’ll go straight to bed.”

Alex doesn’t really want to argue any further. “Fine,” he concedes. “Let’s go home.”

The bandmates stand up slowly and poof away to the garage they made magic in. The sight of their instruments comforts them, all three glad to know that at least those had survived whatever curse Caleb has them under with his stamp.

“We should turn off the lights, just in case Julie does decide to come out here,” Alex says as he moves to do just that. He’s stopped by a jolt so intense it sends him to his knees, pain radiating both from the stamp and his stomach. His insides feel like their splitting apart, and he’s thrown into the memory of dying the first time, doubled over on the couch beside his friends, trying not to throw up as he calls for someone to help them. The tears come unbidden, flowing down his cheeks as he pants from the pain.

Luke and Reggie, still holding each other from their poof in, don’t fall but stabilize themselves on the piano. Once the pain has passed, Alex stands up and turns out the lights, letting the darkness halfheartedly convince him that Julie won’t give them a final farewell tonight.

Alex rejoins his friends by the piano, and they stand in silence for a moment. “Couch?” Luke suggests.

“No, too much like last time,” Reggie points out, voice slightly panicked and head shaking vigorously. Alex nods, and then plops down on the floor. “Here’s as good a place as any,” he tells them. Luke joins him quickly, leaning into Alex’s side. Reggie waits a moment longer, hesitant to give in to their oncoming demise. But another jolt ruins that hesitation, and with a sigh Reggie sits down in front of his bandmates.

Again, they sit in silence. What can they say that hasn’t already been said? The first time, they had rushed their goodbyes through their terror and pain of bad food and ambulance sirens. The silence is a comforting contrast. Alex drums his fingers lightly against Luke’s arm, never able to be still. Reggie taps Luke’s foot with his, and the boys take comfort in each other, as they always have.

Luke is the one who starts it. “You boys have been my family through it all. Thanks for eve—” He’s cut off by another jolt, this one just as intense as the last one. Alex clutches Luke’s arm, and Reggie moans. Luke finally lets himself cry. He can’t even say goodbye to his brothers (again) without being interrupted by Caleb’s lingering curse. He hates this more than he could possibly say.

“We know,” Reggie sniffles. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“You guys are my brothers. Nothing left to say.” Alex taps Luke’s shoulder as he speaks, and Luke nods. He’s grateful this band understands each other, that he doesn’t need grand words or gestures for them to know how much he loves them. And they do the same for him.

They all stiffen as they hear a car pull into the driveway. The faint voices of Julie, Ray and Carlos singing “Stand Tall” drift toward the studio. They are laughing and happy, and Luke thinks he could be content with this. Music is back in Julie’s life, and even though he won’t be, he’s glad she will be able to move forward.

Reggie lays down just in time for a new jolt to hit. All three boys stifle their moans, trying to be quiet so Julie won’t be able to hear them. Reggie whispers, “It’s better laying down,” and neither Luke nor Alex have the strength to stay sitting any more. They all lay down, Luke and Alex keeping their heads close together.

“Not a sound,” Alex breathes as they hear steps coming toward the studio. He knew Julie wouldn’t be able to stay away.

The doors open, and Luke closes his eyes. He’d rather remember her dazzling in the spotlight than looking into the empty studio. _Or, soon to be empty_ , he thinks.

Julie steps in and says softly, “I… I know I already said this, but… thank you guys.”

Reggie listens to his little sister (for that is what she has become to him) say goodbye to him and his friends, and his heart breaks for her. So he is unable to stop himself from responding. “Your welcome,” slips out, strained but ringing true in the dark studio.

Alex sighs in defeat. He knew it was too good to be true. Luke’s annoyed murmur of “Dude,” doesn’t stop Reggie’s (dead) heart from being any more glad that Julie loves them enough to come say goodbye.

Julie flicks on the lights, and the boys wince at the brightness. Alex hadn’t realized he’d gotten used to the dimness of the studio until the lights are on, shining directly into his face. Luke lifts his head, looking over at Julie, who seems stunned.

“Wha—why are you here? I thought—” Julie starts, but another jolt rocks the boys, and they all grunt. Again, they all know to keep it quiet, so Julie doesn’t know just how badly it hurts. Alex is filled with love for his friends as he realizes that they’re still trying to protect this girl that had become their lifeline in the past month.

Julie stares at them, tears glistening in her eyes. “No, no. I thought you crossed over. Why didn’t you cross over?” she asks.

Reggie sits up, leaning on the armchair. Luke backs up to the piano leg, leaning against it, while Alex moves to his right to rest on the speaker, using it to help himself back up. He answers Julie’s question. “I guess playing the Orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business.”

“Point: Caleb,” Reggie adds.

Luke jumps in with an explanation. He is so tired, both of the physical pain from the jolts and from the emotional pain of seeing Julie hurt. “We wanted you to think that we crossed over, so we pretended to. We just…” he looks down, shakes his head, and looks back up at her. He echoes his words from weeks ago. “We had nowhere else to go.”

Reggie adds to their story. “We thought you’d go straight to bed.” And while a part of him knew she might come out to the studio, the bigger part of him had hoped she would take the night off and head to bed as soon as she came home. He remembers how tired he used to get, playing gigs at clubs. He had hoped Julie would feel the same.

Alex has managed to get to a standing position, although he still needs to lean on the amp for support. “Yeah, well, I knew she was gonna come out here but nobody ever listens to me—” He’s cut off by another jolt, and he crumples in half, wondering how much more of this they would have to endure.

Julie seem to decide that that is enough watching. She needs to step in and do something to help her boys. “You have to save yourself, right now.” Alex watches her turn to each boy in turn, entreating them. “Go join Caleb’s club. Please, it’s better than not existing at all.”

Luke shakily stands as she turns towards the door, as if her moving forward will make her friends move too. “Please, just go. Go. Poof out, do something. Please, do it for me. Please.” Luke can see the tears streaming down her face, and he’s sure his face matches hers.

Reggie crushes her hopes. “We’re not going back there,” he says firmly. That was one thing the whole band agreed upon. Playing for an eternity with Caleb was not in their plans, no matter the circumstances. Not after they felt like useless puppets when he dragged them, one by one, into his spotlight.

Luke moves towards this girl who had become so important to him. The connection they share is better than anything he had experienced, both in life and death. Julie has become just as important as his own music, and more important than any other music in his life. And Luke knows he has to tell her that. He doesn’t have much time left, and he can’t go without telling her.

“No music is worth making, Julie, if we aren’t making it with you.” He’s a mere foot away from her now, and sees her sharp inhale as his words land. But they are the truest words he’s ever spoke. “No regrets,” he breathes.

They stare at each other, the moment filled with emotion. But before anyone can do anything, purple sparks flare in the boys’ chests, and Luke is instantly on the ground. This one is even worse than before (how could it get any more worse?). His insides are on fire, and there is no relief. His wrist tingles with every jolt, and his head aches.

He senses Julie kneeling beside him, and he wonders if his brothers are ok.

“They’re getting worse,” Alex gasps, and Reggie nods. Luke grimaces, and looks around at everyone. Reggie is slumped on the armchair, and Alex is on the floor again. He reaches his hand back to Alex, making sure his drummer is ok. Alex squeezes his hand, and Luke knows what he has to do.

“You should go,” he tells Julie. “There’s nothing left to do.” He needs her to stay because she is one of the only things keeping him sane right now. But he needs her to leave, to spare her the emotional pain of watching them disappear. She can’t touch them to give them comfort, and she can’t take their physical pain away. Luke needs to protect her as much as he can with the life (death?) he has left.

Julie immediately shakes her head. “No, there’s no way I’m leaving you guys.”

But Alex is nodding, agreeing with Luke. “Please, Julie.” He doesn’t get any further before another jolt, and he groans. Why can’t these jolts stop already? He just wants it to be over. He looks back to Julie. “You can’t help us. Please, I don’t want you to be here when we go.” Because he doesn’t want her to be left behind in an empty studio. He doesn’t know what exactly happens when they go, but he knows he could never live with himself if he made his bandmate go through that.

Reggie stays quiet and watches Julie, now crying harder than before. He doesn’t want her to leave. And maybe that makes him selfish, but Julie had become so important to him, and Reggie didn’t have a good family life before dying. The Molinas have shown him what a healthy family could look like, and he doesn’t want his sister to leave a moment before she has to. But Reggie also doesn’t like conflict so he stays quiet.

Julie fights back against Alex’s comments. “No, I can’t leave you. I won’t. I wasn’t there when my mom died, my dad wouldn’t let me and Carlos stay. And I have regretted not putting up a fight to stay with her every day. I’m not going to abandon you.” She looks at Reggie, and he knows what she’s going to say, and he’s powerless against her.

“Please let me stay,” Julie sobs.

Reggie wasn’t ready for this jolt, and his face contorts at the pain. He wishes they would stop, but he doesn’t want to leave his family. He has no idea what’s waiting for them when they go, and he’s terrified of finding out. Reggie looks at Julie’s tear-stained face, and he can see her pleading with those eyes, and he breaks. “I think she should stay.” Julie nods her thanks, but there’s no smile for winning the argument.

Alex and Luke look at each other, and have a silent conversation with their eyes. Should we? They both ask each other. And neither of them have the heart to say no to both Reggie and Julie. The two most innocent ones of their bunch.

Luke nods, and Julie’s face brightens the tiniest fraction. “I’m gonna open the couch bed so you guys don’t have to lay on the floor.” She stands up and begins to do just that, thankful to have something helpful to do.

Luke nods again and scoots over to Reggie’s armchair, reaching for his friend’s leg. He needs human contact to get him through this, and his brothers have always been tactile with each other. Alex also moves to the chair, and Reggie grabs his arm, clutching his friends close to him, as if that would stop the inevitable.

Julie looks back at them curled together, and her small smile lifts Luke’s heart the slightest fraction. “It’s ready,” she calls from the bed.

Alex is the first to stand up, and Reggie reaches down to help Luke up. All three stumble over to the couch-bed and flop down, face first. Reggie remembers doing this many times after gigs, when they would crash in hotel rooms together or sleep at the studio when it was too late to go back home. They always cuddled together, and it was those nights that Reggie found the most restful.

Julie lets out a watery giggle, and Alex smiles into the bed. “You dorks,” she says, and Luke is glad he gets to hear her angelic laugh one more time.

Luke turns over onto his back and looks up at Julie. “Thanks,” he says simply. He means to go on, but the jolt disrupts him, and he does his best to hold in his groan. His face twists and his eyes shut involuntarily.

Alex and Reggie both turn on their sides, facing Luke sandwiched in the middle. When they did this in the 90s, Bobby would lay on Reggie’s other side, the four boys crowding together, not caring about anything except being with each other. The boys clutch hands as they used to, and another jolt has them squeezing those hands, comforting each other.

Julie begins crying anew, even though she didn’t think she had any tears left. “What do you guys need?” she asks faintly.

Reggie nods to the top of the bed, by the couch part. “Join us,” he says. He wishes she could take Bobby’s old position, but figures this might be worse for her, since she would pass through them.

Julie moves slowly to the top, pausing to watch her boys and debating internally. But she gives in and climbs onto the bed, being very careful not to pass through any of the ghosts.

Alex sits up slowly, processing what he wants to say to Julie. They didn’t have the chance to say goodbye to anyone except each other the first time, and he has so much he could tell Julie. He finds the words come easier (in this case) if he doesn’t think so hard about it. “Thank you, Julie, for giving us this second chance. I know I said this before, but you’re the best thing that happened to us. So thanks for sticking with us.”

He knows he’s said the right thing when Julie can only whisper a “Thanks, Alex” in response. He could make a grand speech, he certainly feels enough love towards this girl to fill pages. But he finds that simplicity is the best, right now. Julie wormed her way into his heart, and he was so thankful that she had let them stay in her garage, had joined a band with them. That she had made him comfortable to be himself.

Reggie sits up, but waits out the next jolt before speaking. He, too, has so much love for this girl who had become a little sister to him. Reggie has never been good with words, so he says what’s on his heart. “Thanks for sharing your family and your home with us. Watch out for Carlos and Ray for me, ok? They love you, and I do too.”

Julie nods and again can only manage to whisper a thanks. She clutches the sheets as the purple sparks fly once more, this one lasting longer than the previous ones. The boys moan and clutch each other. Alex coughs, and Reggie can’t stop crying. Luke always had done better with physical pain than either of his friends, but experience takes the cake. He knows he has to say goodbye to Julie, one more time, but he takes a second to catch his breath and sort through his thoughts.

Luke sits up, leaning against Alex and Reggie for support. He has to get this out. “Julie, I can’t even begin to describe how amazing this time has been. You are insanely talented and I can never thank you enough for what you did for my parents. Please keep playing music. The world needs to hear you.”

Julie lets out a huge sob as Luke finishes, and he moves forward towards this girl that had captured his heart in so many ways. Her talent, yes, but her ability to be herself, her songwriting, her life. Everything about Julie drew him in, and he was glad to be caught in her orbit.

Julie can’t hold herself back anymore. Without thinking she throws her arms around Luke’s shoulders. Luke catches her without hesitation, clutching her to him. He squeezes her tight as she whimpers, “I love you guys.” Her chin rests on his shoulder, and he breathes in, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels full of her.

Then it hits him. He’s hugging Julie! He is touching her, and her arms aren’t phasing through his. She pulls back slightly, seeming to realize the same thing. He knows his eyes are wide, and hers mirror his, shocked. He notices his arms are glowing, but he thinks this might be all in his mind. Her hands slide down his arms until their only holding hands.

“How can I feel you?” she asks, her voice ragged from crying. Luke is stunned.

“I don’t know,” he answers softly.

Julie lets out a small gasp and reaches to cup his face. Luke can feel her warm hands, and he quickly reaches for her cheeks. He can feel her dried tears, and he wipes away the stray ones he finds. They smile at each other, lost in wonder at finally being able to physically feel the other. Julie’s hands slide down into Luke’s chest, and he grabs them tightly.

“I feel stronger,” he says, turning back to look at Reggie, then Alex. And it’s true. From the moment Julie hugged him, the pain that’s been constant since they finished playing the Orpheum has loosened. He feels more substantial, and his head has stopped aching.

They all exchange confused but hopeful glances, and Julie needs to more motivation to reach toward her boys. “Alex, Reggie, come,” she tells them.

They both lunge forward, almost toppling Luke over, and wrap Julie in a large hug. She sinks down into the bed as the weight of all three boys comes over her. Alex and Reggie had both seen Luke glowing, and when he said he felt stronger, both instantly knew something good was happening.

Julie sniffled as they all hugged tightly, then pulled back to look at each other. All three boys are now glowing, and Luke can’t find it in himself to care.

Reggie, on the other hand, is surprised at the strength he feels now. “Woah, I don’t feel as weak anymore.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Alex agrees. “Not that, you know, I was ever that weak,” he jokes. They all give a slight laugh, and Alex is glad his friends are here with him.

The boys feel a tug on their wrists, and as they grasp them, Caleb’s stamp floats off. Everyone watches it dissipate into the air, craning their necks as it floats up and away.

“What do you think that means?” Julie asks.

Luke grins and looks at their savior. “I think the band’s back,” he says.

Julie smiles too, and looks around at her wonderful bandmates. Reggie grins at Luke, excitement filling his face. They are free!

Alex is hesitant (even though he knows he has no reason to be, but his anxious mind never shuts up) but asks, “You guys think we could try that hug thing one more time?”

Julie laughs and nods, pulling the boys back towards her into a huge hug. Luke reaches his arms around Alex and Reggie, and can feel Julie’s hands around his friends. His hands join hers, covering them and squeezing her wrists.

They pull back and Reggie smiles. “I like this,” he laughs, and Alex nods.

“Me too,” Julie agrees. “Come here.”

Alex is caught up in the realization that they have freed themselves from Caleb. He can see Willie again! He can keep playing music with his family. He’s so caught up he isn’t ready for Julie’s arm pulling him into another hug. He yelps as she pulls him on top of her, the momentum carrying Julie backwards as she lands on her back. Alex is sprawled over her, and immediately is filled with regret and embarrassment. He panics, but then Julie giggles.

“Geez, Alex, it looks like you’ve fallen for me.” She grins as he protests and rolls off of her immediately. Laying on top of Luke or Reggie is one thing, Julie is quite another. Alex is sure he is turning red, but thankfully no one really cares.

Reggie laughs and Luke smiles, glad his bandmates can still tease each other.

“I’ve got an idea,” Reggie says. “Cuddle time!” He launches himself from his sitting position where they’d been hugging to lay down right next to Julie on her right. She laughs, and Reggie has never heard a more beautiful sound. Their family is still intact, he realizes. He’s going to be ok.

“Well, if that’s how we’re doing things.” Luke wants the spot by Julie, but his bandmates are already there, so Luke does what he does best. He flops down right on top of Reggie, earning an “oof!” from his bassist and a shove to the side. He used to wrestle his buddies all the time, and he can’t help but start again.

Alex sighs. “He used to do that to all of us,” he tells Julie. “And he’s surprisingly hard to get rid of.”

Julie laughs, then sighs and closes her eyes, wiping the last of the tears away.

Luke is still half on top of Reggie when Julie slugs him in the arm. “Hey! No fighting during a cuddle party,” she says, and Luke knows, deep in his chest, that they are all going to be ok.


End file.
